


Exhausted

by DisasterMages



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Few things are better, Amatus,” Dorian sighed, reaching out and grabbing onto Soren’s hand, “and this certainly isn’t, but I’d like to get it done tonight, I can’t be distracted.” Soren smiled tiredly, pushing his other hand through Dorian’s hair and resting on his neck. Soren kissed Dorian’s temple, intentionally cutting the book out of Dorian’s sight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

Candle light flickered as Dorian sat up, his back aching and his eyes burning as he stared at the book in front of him. The book had ceased to be legible about half an hour ago, but he was determined to get this research done tonight. None of the ravens in the rookery stirred and Solas had turned in three hours ago, nearly all of Skyhold must’ve been sleeping as Dorian sat in the library.

“Is that book really better than sharing a bed with me?” Soren asked, his hand resting on Dorian’s shoulder. Soren sat on the corner of the desk, his eyes reflecting the light of Dorian’s candles as he stared at the book.

“Few things are better, Amatus,” Dorian sighed, reaching out and grabbing onto Soren’s hand, “and this certainly isn’t, but I’d like to get it done tonight, I can’t be distracted.” Soren smiled tiredly, pushing his other hand through Dorian’s hair and resting on his neck. Soren kissed Dorian’s temple, intentionally cutting the book out of Dorian’s sight.

They must’ve woken up a raven or two because Dorian could hear the damned things squawking again. “I worry about you, Emma lath.” Soren said, holding Dorian’s face in his hands, “In the past week I think you’ve gotten four hours of sleep in all. I worry that one of these days I’m going to find you slumped on the stairs.” Dorian smiled as he pulled one of Soren’s hands away from his face to kiss the palm.

“I’ll sleep when I’m done working, Amatus. You have my word.” Dorian tried to make it look as if he weren’t about to fall asleep in his chair. The smile fell from Soren’s face and Dorian received a defeated sigh in response. 

“Now, don’t pout. You know I’ll do anything you ask when you make that face.” Dorian pleaded, standing up and trying not to grunt when his back caught from sitting for far too long. Dorian traced the vallaslin on Soren’s face with his thumbs.

Soren failed to keep up the pouting as Dorian embraced him with kisses pressed to his cheek. Dorian smiled with satisfaction as he felt Soren’s arms wrap around his shoulders. “You’re an ass and a workaholic.” Soren whispered in Dorian’s ear but kissed his temple again anyway. 

Dorian snorted, sliding his hands lower and cupping Soren’s ass as he kissed Soren’s neck. “If I’m such an ass, then why do you come up just to check on me and see that I’m still alive?” Dorian teased, catching Soren’s legs and lifting him up on the desk.

A devious smile spread onto Soren’s face as he hooked his legs around Dorian’s waist. “Obviously because I have horrible taste in men.” Soren retorted, dragging Dorian down for a kiss before he could think of something smart to say. His heart beating rapidly in his ears, Dorian pulled the tie out of Soren’s hair, letting red locks of hair spill over the words in the book he’d been studying. Lips twisted against each other as the two of them rutted against each other and Soren searched for a place to bury his nails. Dorian held Soren’s hair in one of his fists while the other arm was occupied holding Soren as close as possible.

Everything in Soren burned as he caught Dorian’s bottom lip between his teeth. “Not here, someone could come up anytime now, the sun’s rising.” Soren hissed in Dorian’s ear. Dorian looked up at the window for the first time since yesterday.

“You planned this.” Dorian accused playfully, kissing Soren’s neck again before he helped Soren off the desk.

“I did, and you can always go back to your work, if it’s better than sharing a bed with me.” Soren grinned, taking Dorian’s hand in his and kissing Dorian’s knuckles.

“Few things are better, Amatus, lead the way.” Dorian murmured, turning their hands around to kiss Soren’s.


End file.
